Winter Magic
by River the Night Witch
Summary: Jack Frost has dreams of a magical castle, which is apparently a school, where children learn about magic. He looks into his memories and finds that they're no dreams. Jack Overland, half blood by mother, went to Hogwarts three hundred years ago. When he was human. More or less. Non-slash


**Winter Magic**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**THANK YOU SNOWFLOWER FROST FOR BETAING THIS, BEING AN IDEA BOUNCER AND GENERALLY PUTTING UP WITH MY CRAZINESS AND BEING MY BEST FRIEND! X3 Love ya Snowie!**

**This is also inspired by the picture right there, in the top.**

* * *

It started with magic. Everything does, actually. When you look at it this way, everything is in a way, or in all ways, magic. It shouldn't seem very surprising for a prankster winter spirit who is now a Guardian and to bring Fun to the world. What seems surprising, is that this spirit had a relationship with magic before he even became a spirit. Even before he stepped onto the cursed ice that took his life away. When he was still human. That he knew about magic. And that he _learned_ about magic. That he _did_ magic.

Jack Frost was clutching a certain golden box with baby teeth, his baby teeth in fact, and staring wide eyed at it. Images flitted through his head, laughter, groaning, giggling, squabbling, noises particular for schools, but most importantly - words. Lots of words. Words that sounded like Latin. But they were something more than just that.

_A cold dungeon with creepy substances in vials. A classroom with strange moving and squeaking plants. The quiet screech of feathers writing down on scrolls. A willow tree with maniac branches. Kids running around with sticks and shouting strange words. Moving stairs. Teens flying on brooms. Pictures which moved and talked. Ghosts and spirits breezing in corridors. Fantastic creatures. Boats floating in the shine of the moon to a fantastic castle.__  
_

Jack tried to remember, this castle, it was important, he... he... He spent four years there! Yes, and he...

Memories flooded him again.

_Accio!_

_A quill came flying to a student in a black cloak._

_Engorgio!_

_Several crops started growing and blooming into white flowers within five seconds._

_Aguamnenti!_

_A goblet is filled with crystal clear water._

_Expelliarmus!_

_A stick flies out from a persons hand into an unreachable distance._

_Incendio!_

_Flickering flames of fire burst in a cold fire place._

_Wingardium Leviosa!_

_An array of Christmas tree decorations levitated into the air and set themselves on the trees._

Jack was totally overwhelmed. He had dreams of all this, in chaotic order, and with the memories it started slowly piecing itself into one picture.

_He was walking alone through a corridor, carrying a stack of text books. Around other students were in black cloaks, chatting to each other, complaining about homework and doing the general stuff kids do on breaks. A few of the boys sitting on a windowsill waved at him, as he hurried to them.  
_

_He was sitting on one of the four gigantic benches, gazing at the endless ceiling above him which glimmered with almost real stars and candles which hung in the air, drifting around._

_He was standing, grinning wickedly, ready to let loose a goat into the Squib's and care taker's office. He didn't know where the gang got the goat, and honestly, he didn't even want to know._

_He was holding a stick and muttering a word over and over, glaring at a chair, which was supposed to turn into a pig, or at least something resembling a living animal. So far it looked more like a pile of branches._

_He was hanging, head barely scraping the floor, by his feet as he watched the school keeper grin at him maniacally and garble about 'little suckers' and 'running around, causing trouble' and 'this requires punishment'. It was the last thing he remembered before passing out._

_He was toying with a newmade map he and his pals drew, of all the ways out of the schools, which was also enchanted to draw any other ways out they haven't discovered, instead of writing down the boring history of some wizard who might have found the way to create gold and cheat death in the same time._

_He was riding a broom, watching in fascination as a red ball was passed among the other teens riding brooms through the air and cheered as it was tossed into one of the circle loops and through. And as he saw a flash of a golden ball shoot past him he dived after it._

Jack drew back, heaving, eyes like saucers.

Oh God.

It all went together neatly.

He remembered names. He remembered words. He remembered the school.

Jack Overland, half blood by his mother, attended the School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, Hogwarts.

He was not just a spirit. Not just a Guardian.

He was a wizard.

Bloody hell.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello everybody! Now, here's a new story from Riv. You might've guessed, it's a 'Jack goes to Hogwarts' fic. What I hope you didn't see coming was that Jack was a wizard before becoming Jack Frost. But really, in the memories shown in the movie? The most important one was in Winter, so I can interpret it as being soon Christmas and holiday, so Jack may have gone back home for the holiday! Other memories can be in summer! So really, I want it that way. What do you think? Should I continue this?

Eleven reviews for another chapter and cookies? Please? Please please please?*puppy-dog eyes* I _love_ reviews! Reviews make me more inspired and I write more and quicker! So please review!

Love, peace and cookies

River Melody

HERE, HAVE COOKIES FOR AVANCE!*gives every reader a cookie and a thousand to each reviewer*


End file.
